


The Tale of (Princess) Kaguya

by orpheusheart



Series: Nine Months (ABOverse) [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Male Futanari, male hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Ichinose Kaguya's adventures as she grows up in the Saotome Mansion loved and fawned over by her parents and extended family. Every day is an adventure for a daughter of an idol.A continuation of Nine Months.





	1. age: 2 weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I might do this chronologically since I don't want to retcon shit. ^^;;

It was not long after Ichinose Kaguya's birth when Ootori Eiichi and Ootori Eiji paid the Saotome Mansion a visit on a cold winter's morning, a few days after the New Year. Jinguuji Ren eyed the older brunet critically, only letting them in when Eiichi showed Ren a hand-written postcard from Ittoki Otoya addressed to Eiichi.

"Since Ikki personally invited you, I can't say no," Ren shrugged, allowing them to hang their coats at the coat rack before leading them to the west wing, where Ichinose Tokiya's room was. "Do the other HE★VENS members know about Icchi's daughter?"

"Not yet," Eiichi replied, his voice quiet and serious, unlike his usual grandioso. "Otoya mentioned that the little one's birth is a secret to the world, and I respect his decision."

Ren nodded, then tilted his head at Eiji. "And you're here 'cos your brother asked you along?"

Eiji smiled, angelic as always. "That, and Ichinose-san is my friend."

"Fair enough," Ren chuckled, knocking on Tokiya's door once they were there. "Icchi, you have visitors."

There was some shuffling, then Tokiya opened the door slightly, gasping slightly when he noticed who it was. "Ootori-san, Eiji-san... you could have called," he murmured, nodding at Ren to acknowledge him as well. "I am afraid I am not prepared to receive the both of you right now, so if you could please wait for a moment while I freshen up."

The brothers nodded, and Ren bid them a good day as he left to do his own business. Soon enough, Tokiya opened the door again, tugging his shawl tighter around his shoulders. "Please do come in. Kaguya is asleep, so I would appreciate if you keep your volume down."

"Thank you," Eiichi replied, noting how the entire room smelled like baby powder and lavender as he set his bag down. "Ah, this brings back memories," he murmured, playfully ruffling Eiji's hair as the latter cooed over the baby in her cot. "Eiji's playroom used to smell like this, but with more powdery scents."

"Niisan, you're embarrassing," Eiji mumbled, though his gaze stayed on Kaguya. "She's so tiny and chubby- oh her eyes are opening!"

Tokiya glanced over just as Kaguya wriggled awake, picking her up immediately before she starts fussing. "She knows she has visitors," he murmured serenely, letting Eiji carry her instead after the younger brunet's eyes sparkled in delight. "I think she likes you, Eiji-san. She usually gets cranky if anyone other than me or Otoya carry her."

"Oh?" Eiichi mused, holding his hands out for her. "Let me have a go."

Just as soon as Eiji passed Kaguya over to his brother, she started to wriggle and whine, pacified only when Eiji cradled her back in his arms. Eiichi chuckled and shook his head. "Really now."

"Mm, maybe because I'm an omega like Ichinose-san," Eiji offered, rocking the baby gently. "And we do smell similar, I suppose."

"Perhaps." With a smile, Tokiya turned to Eiichi, bowing a little. "I apologise if I am unable to offer tea or coffee for you and Eiji-san, Ootori-san, since you came at such short notice, and I have only just fed Kaguya-"

"Please, don't apologise," Eiichi quickly interjected, picking up his bag before pulling out a gift box for Tokiya. "Today was the only free day I have that coincided with Eiji's, and like you said, we could have called earlier, but it slipped my mind. Nonetheless, a gift, from Eiji and I."

Tokiya accepted it with another bow, his smile growing wider. He was relieved when Eiichi reached out to ST☆RISH with a personal apology after the Triple-S. Otoya being Otoya accepted the older brunet's apology wholeheartedly, which in turn dissolved the high-strung tension in between the two idol groups. That was two years ago; now HE★VENS and ST☆RISH are friendly rival groups, and alongside QUARTET NIGHT they have performed together on more than one occasion, expanding their horizons while making more friends with other idol groups and their companies.

"May I open it?" Tokiya asked, to which Eiichi nodded.

"Go ahead."

The brothers' present was a towel and a [boba wrap set](https://boba.com/collections/boba-baby-wraps/products/boba-wrap-purple), and after Eiichi explained how to tie and use the wrap, Tokiya tested it out with Kaguya, pleased to find how much more comfortable it was with the stretchy fabric sling. "Thank you very much, Ootori-san, Eiji-san," Tokiya quietly said, as Kaguya fell asleep again nestled against her mother's chest. "This will definitely be a great help."

"You are very much welcomed, Tokiya," Eiichi replied with a grin. "We'll drop by again in a month or so, once our schedule permits. Hopefully she'll let me carry her next time."

"Please call before you come, Ootori-san."

"Don't worry, Ichinose-san, I'll remind Niisan if he forgets."

"Thank you, Eiji-san."

The younger brunet grinned, then turned to his brother. "Niisan, we should go. Babies need all the rest, and Ichinose-san looks quite tired from taking care of Kaguya-chan."

"Alright, we'll take our leave, Tokiya. Send Otoya my regards."

"I will." With Kaguya tucked safely against him, Tokiya was able to send the brothers to the main door without worrying about her. "Do take care, the both of you."

"Thanks, we will."


	2. age: 14 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breastfeeding and gift hunting (of course, not at the same time). The Ootori brothers make another appearance, and Otoya might have gotten a little jealous at Eiichi spending time with Tokiya.

As the weeks passed by, Kaguya grew steadily under her parents' watchful gaze. Otoya could not help spoiling his daughter with kisses and cuddles every time he gets to spend time with her; meanwhile Tokiya took the opportunity to nap whenever his mate was around to play with Kaguya, only waking up when it was time to feed her.

It was a little embarrassing at first for Tokiya, when Otoya asked one day if he could watch Tokiya feed their daughter. Previously he fed her while alone in their room, so when Otoya came in and sat himself down with that request, it took all of Tokiya's willpower not to turn around and hide. After all, they had seen each other naked before, so what difference did it make showing a little chest as he fed Kaguya?

Eventually Tokiya got brave enough to do it in the common room, especially since his mother told him to bring her out of the room often and interact with her environment and the people around her. This led to Hijirikawa Masato and Kurusu Syo watching him curiously one evening after dinner, as Tokiya prepared himself and Kaguya for her milk.

"Ah. So that is how mothers do it..." Masato mused aloud, violet eyes lighting up in wonder as he remembered watching his own mother feed his little sister a few times but not understanding it fully. Beside him Syo was quiet and unconsciously holding his breath, fearing that it will somehow break the magical atmosphere.

Tokiya smiled at his fellow omegas, humming softly as Kaguya suckled. "It was quite difficult at first for Kaguya to latch on, but my mother said it was normal, and it took a bit of practice before she was able to do it on her own," the raven explained, glancing up when Ren entered the common room, followed by Shinomiya Natsuki. "Ah, Ren, Shinomiya-san, good evening."

"Uwaa, Kaguya-chan's so cute!" Natsuki gushed, kneeling down in front of Tokiya to watch her closely, much to Tokiya's embarrassment. Syo saved him the trouble of telling Natsuki off, tugging his partner away and pinching his cheeks with a quiet hiss of "not so close, Natsuki!"

Meanwhile Ren took a seat beside Masato and leaned against his partner with a sigh. "I don't know how you do it, chibi, but working with Shinomii is quite tiring..."

"Not a chibi, damnit!" Syo growled even as he dragged Natsuki away to sit on another couch, sitting on his partner's lap for good measure and dealing with the impending hugs. "I survived twenty over years with him, this is nothing."

"Syo-chan loves me so much," Natsuki praised and hugged his small mate, resting his chin on top of the soft blond hair. "By the way, Tokiya-kun, have you prepared anything special for Otoya's birthday?"

Tokiya paused, then glanced at his phone's calendar. He did remember celebrating Camus', Ren's and Mikaze Ai's birthdays as the days came and passed, but since he was taking care of Kaguya he could not do much for them except wishing them a pleasant birthday and letting Otoya settle the presents for them.

Now that April was looming near, Otoya's birthday came next, and Tokiya sighed when he realised he did not have the time or energy to prepare something special for his mate. "I am afraid I have nothing for Otoya," he murmured. "Taking care of Kaguya is my priority after all." 

The others all nodded in understanding, until Masato spoke up. "Will Kaguya allow us to take care of her in the meanwhile? I understand that she's still nursing, but perhaps for a day while you look for Ittoki's present?"

Tokiya shook his head. "She does not like others carrying her still, maybe in a few more weeks-" 

An idea popped up in his head. "Eiji-san."

"You mean Ootori's little brother?"

"Yes. Kaguya was alright with him carrying her, because we have a similar scent."

Ren chuckled. "If he's okay with it, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

\---

"`I wouldn't mind, Ichinose-san!`" Eiji had chirped happily over the phone when Tokiya called him a day later, after Kaguya was fed and put to bed. "`Maybe you can go out with Niisan and look for Ittoki-san's present together!`"

"Thank you very much, Eiji-san, your help is very much appreciated," Tokiya replied gratefully, setting the date and time for their meeting and informing Eiji of what he had to do while taking care of his daughter. "If she does something out of the ordinary, please contact me immedately."

"`I definitely will, Ichinose-san. I'll let Niisan know too.`"

\---

The last weekend of March came by, and Tokiya, decked out in his female disguise, fussed over Kaguya and gave her kisses before reluctantly passing her to Eiji, reminding him once again what to do and what not to do. Eiji, ever the patient angel, nodded and chuckled when Tokiya sighed and headed out the door with Eiichi, who was also wearing a disguise at Tokiya's insistence.

"Eiji's right, you are a loving mother," Eiichi commented as he drove them to town, careful not to let his usual urge to race take over. "Kaguya is blessed to have you and Otoya as her parents."

"Thank you, Ootori-san," Tokiya replied, smiling a little as he adjusted his fake glasses. "I love her with all my life... while she was an unplanned surprise, with my mother's and Saotome-san's blessings, she came into this world healthy."

Eiichi's eyebrow raised. "Unplanned?"

Tokiya turned to look at Eiichi. "Ah, I suppose Otoya did not tell you."

"I believe he didn't. But go on, tell me her story, if you're comfortable with it."

As Eiichi drove, Tokiya told him the condensed story of his pregnancy with Kaguya, from when he found out he was pregnant till her birth. The alpha nodded appropriately, humming at the end when Tokiya finished his story.

"It's quite a surprise, to be honest," Eiichi remarked as he pulled into a parking lot. "All this while I thought you were a beta, so when Otoya mentioned that you were an omega and had a child with him last year, I was quite shocked at first. But of course, I didn't say anything, since he did tell me to keep it a secret. And when Eiji and I visited you that time, I didn't think to ask you then as well."

"Ah, yes..." Tokiya chuckled. "Otoya did tell me that he informed you and Eiji-san, so when you two came to visit, I was not surprised that you know about Kaguya. In any case, I was quite sleepy back then, so I apologise if I seemed out of it."

"No worries, T- Ichiko-chan." Eiichi offered his arm after they both got out of the car, and Tokiya took it graciously. (" _When I am in this disguise, I am Ichiko_ ," Tokiya had told the Ootori brothers earlier at the Saotome Mansion, as they watch him put on the wig and some light make up. " _Ootori-san, it is your call if you want a code name, but I would suggest you wear a cap or a wig to hide your hair. It is quite distinct. _")__

____

"Such a gentleman, Eichi-san." Tokiya smiled serenely, and for a brief moment Eiichi understood why Otoya fell in love with his mate and partner. For someone who had a hostile resting face, Tokiya certainly had a beautiful and natural smile.

____

The two of them took their time browsing through shops, discussing their thoughts and opinions over various items. A few times they were accosted by alphas who were attracted to Tokiya's unmasked scent; thankfully Eiichi was well versed in warding off such alphas, having plenty of experience protecting his omega brother from unsolicited attention when they were younger. Tokiya thanked him profusely, and offered to pay for his dinner after the gift hunt.

____

In the end, the two decided on two gifts, a songbook of nursery rhymes with guitar chords, and a [brand new guitar](https://www.guitarfella.com/takamine-ef360s-tt-review/) recommended by the shophand, after Tokiya mentioned how old Otoya's previous guitar was. Eiichi also bought something for his fellow bandmate Hyuuga Yamato, as his birthday was a few days later. After they left the gifts in the car and headed for a family restaurant, Tokiya chuckled at his phone when a message came in. Curious, Eiichi raised an eyebrow, and Tokiya smiled.

____

"Oh, Ikki texted me." He showed Eiichi the attached photo Otoya sent him. "I told him I was out with you before we left the Mansion. He sent me this in return; seems like he is finished with his assignment and can only check his phone now."

____

Eiichi snorted at the pouty face Otoya made in the photo. "Very cute."

____

"My husband is always adorable," Tokiya added, sending a reply to his mate before he called the waitress over. "Go ahead, Eichi-san. Feel free to order what you like. My treat, in exchange for protecting me the entire afternoon."

____

The both of them chatted amicably over dinner, exchanging stories and advice with each other. It was getting late, and Tokiya stifled a yawn as they left the family restaurant and headed back to the car. "I suppose we should return home now," he murmured, glancing at his phone for the time. "Thank you very much, Eichi-san, for accompanying me."

____

"It was my pleasure, Ichiko-chan." Eiichi grinned, taking Tokiya's hand and kissing the back of it, just for kicks. "For a lady as cute as you, anytime."

____

Tokiya froze, then swatted at Eiichi with a huff, crossing his arms when Eiichi snorted and laughed instead. "Really now... and to think that you of all people would hit on a mated omega."

____

Eiichi ushered Tokiya into the car, chuckling as they took off in the direction of the Saotome Mansion. "Relax, Tokiya. I won't do anything more than that. I know you're faithful to Otoya. Besides, Otoya will kill me if I took his mate away."

____

"Glad to know that you understand, Ootori-san."

____

\---

____

Tokiya kissed and cuddled Kaguya non-stop when they arrived home, thanking the Ootori brothers for their time. Otoya returned home just then, and he pouted again when Eiichi snorted at him.

____

"Honestly Otoya, I won't steal your mate," he reassured the other alpha, as Eiji and Tokiya chatted about Kaguya. "Tokiya's loyal to you, and he's a good catch. Take good care of him, Otoya."

____

"I definitely will, Eiichi."

____

Eiichi and Eiji left soon after, and after setting Kaguya to bed, Tokiya chuckled when Otoya started nuzzling and kissing him. "Please do not worry about us, Otoya," he purred, kissing Otoya on the lips reassuringly. "Ootori-san is a decent man. He protected me from unsolicited alphas the entire afternoon."

____

"But, Tokiya!" Otoya grumbled and buried his face against Tokiya's chest. "We haven't gone on a date for ages, Tokiya... I'm a little jealous..."

____

"Let's go on a date for your birthday then, Otoya. I have prepared presents for you as well."

____

"Really?"

____

"Yes."

____

Otoya grinned and hugged Tokiya tightly. "You're the best, Tokiya. I love you so much!~"

____

"I love you too, Otoya."

____


End file.
